project_peacockfandomcom-20200213-history
Darcy Martinez
Oh baby, this ain't asshole. Trust me, there's a whole keg of asshole I haven't even begun to tap yet. Appearance Darcy is of average height with long, curly brunette hair. She has gray eyes and big breasts which she, as well as most of her friend, like to point out constantly, especially liking to point out that "her cupcakes are great and that she makes great cupcakes too." While growing up she tended to be mostly seen wearing her work uniform, but whenever not in work uniform, she would wear whatever clothes she could salvage from Goodwill. Clothing A pair of jeans, a plain black t-shirt that's looking a little worse for wear and faded, and a pair of beat up tennis shoes. She's got a heavy-duty pullover sweater that goes over top. She also has an affinity for hats - not the boring baseball caps you always see men wearing though - and she also can be seen wearing a pair of square-framed glasses. Inventory *Food *Water *Clothes *Hat's *Toiletries *Bat *A Gun (she can’t actually use unless she get’s really lucky) Personality Darcy is extremely sarcastic, constantly makes jokes and regularly insults and offends people without much thought. Even though most people don't realize it, she's actually rather intelligent and tends to soak up knowledge like a sponge, which is usually what she's doing when she's silent although her best friend swears it's her plotting. She may love learning new things, but if you tried to get her to admit it, she'd just give you a droll look. Despite her seeming obliviousness, she is generally the first to notice what's going on around her, being rather perceptive and not usually feeling the constraint of keeping things others may not agree with to herself. She doesn't really care what she blurts out as long as what's in her head gets said. After that if you don't listen, that's fine, but you can be sure she'll be saying I told you so, even if you can't hear it. Skills She can pull up things she's learned with ease. She doesn't have a picture perfect memory where she can read through an entire book and tell you it word for word, but she can remember most anything she's been told and anywhere she's been, she can give exact directions (although sometimes she's the only one who understands them). She's a scavenger by nature, even before the world ended she was rather good at using the things she had to keep herself going. She does have a gun, and she knows to point and pull the trigger, but that's about it. Oh, and she has a bat, but that's pretty much self-explanatory... luckily. Background Darcy only really remembers her mother as a woman she cared for, but she also rather disliked for not caring much or being there for her. She never taught Darcy anything, which forced her to face life and learn how to do things by herself. Her mom was not a good mother, she was not lovely, or a good example of life for her. Darcy never knew her father and has always claimed that, whoever he is, he definitely does not know about her existence, and she's fine with that. She gained her last name from the man that was dating her mother at the time, who she honestly can't remember very well. When her mom died when the girl was eighteen, she graduated and headed for somewhere else. Darcy has always been sarcastic, streetwise, and she comes from a poor background and broken home. Having been a waitress for almost her entire life, she has always fended for herself. Always working constantly her whole life led her to become slightly bitter, but she always tried to hide it with her sarcasm as her emotional shield. Despite her poor background and apparent no-care attitude, she attended college, taking out student loans to attend, and was on her way to graduating. That was also where she met her best friend... Pandora Graham. Apocalypse Version Darcy found her way to a group of teenagers that was run by an older man searching for his daughter. For quite some time they traveled around, Darcy convinced everyone she cared about was dead, until suddenly they stumbled upon her best friend... Pandora Graham. The two groups integrated for awhile, but ultimately it shattered and everyone went their own way, breaking off into mini groups. She ended up Darcy and a small group made up of three other children/teen/young adults, and two men; Heath Rivers and Aries Esha. They are now taking over a school in Atlanta, Georgia. Alternate Version The pair stayed together, even after Pandora quite school to work in a martial arts studio, and Darcy decided on owning her own business. It took a few years, but finally she and Pandora got enough money together to move out of the small town Darcy had lived in her entire life, and head towards a bigger city. They set themselves up in Florida - Darcy with her own little bakery, Pandora with a martial arts studio - and bought a two bedroom apartment with the last of their cash. For the next few months they lived on ramen noodles and left over baked goods until finally they hit the jackpot. A man who owned a gourmet restaurant stumbled in on Darcy's baked goods and suddenly they had money! A few months later they got another lucky break, and customers started signing up for classes with Pandy. She got a few other instructors, Darcy got some more bakers, and finally they're dreams didn't seem like just dreams. This was when Pandora met John, the first man to ever catch her eye in America for anything other then a one night fling. It took awhile, but he finally charmed her into a date... then two... then three. A good six months later they got themselves engaged and a house and started planning a wedding. Darcy now lives - happily - in her own apartment helping her best friend get ready for the biggest event of her life and not minding a bit that she's man-less. Relationships Relations: Her Mother (Deceased), and Pandora Graham (Alive). Pandora Graham - One of the only people she ever really managed to make a real friendship work with. Although they know they're friends, everyone else usually wonders about just how their frienship works. It's a bit... odd to say the least. Trivia She actually enjoys learning about... everything she can. Gallery 600full-kat-dennings.jpg 467702404efdd25cd86112875b0d5985.jpg qI5sncn.jpg Darcy_Lewis_(Earth-199999).png N7cm7Qd.jpg Kat-Dennings-in-Thor-2011-Movie-Image.jpg Kat-Dennings.jpg Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Female Category:Challen